50 Shades of Chuck Bartowski
by Nerdette-AllivarT
Summary: Somewhat a crossover of Fifty Shades book and Tv Show Chuck. Chuck Bartowski gets to spank, flog and please Sarah Walker. Rated M. Everything flows based on the book. This is just for humor and fun. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just came up to my mind after well, u know reading 50 shades of Grey in the last few weeks. Funny as it may sound, but I've always pictured Sarah as Anastasia Steele and Chuck as Christian Grey. What could have happened if our beloved CHUCK is one hot-shot CEO and Sarah Walker is young smart girl fresh out of college. How can both two people find love in world of BDSM?**

**Be warned that I have never written any Rated M in my stories. Rest assured I will keep things here "decent" for your thoughts. No need of Brain Bleach. (:**

**P.S. I've taken all the lines from the book and this is not intended for copyright infringement.**

**I don't own CHUCK and I just own the season 1-5 DVDS.**

**I didn't even write 50 Shades and I give credit it to E.L. James.**

**The story picks up where Sarah Walker gets interviewed by Charles Irving Bartowski.**

**Chucks To Y'all!**

* * *

Sarah Walker's destination is the headquarters of Mr. Bartwoski's global enterprise. It's huge twenty-four story office building, all curved glass and steel, an architect's utilitarian fantasy, with Bartwoski House written discreetly in steel over the glass front doors. It's quarter to two when Sarah arrive, greatly relieved that she is not late as she walks into the enormous – and frankly intimidating – glass, steel, and white sandstone lobby.

Behind the solid sandstone desk, a very attractive, gloomed brunette young woman smiles pleasantly at her. She's wearing the sharpest charcoal suit jacket and white shirt Sarah has ever seen. She looks immaculate.

"I'm here to see Mr. Bartwoski. Sarah Walker for Carina Miller."

"Excuse me one moment, Miss Walker." She arches her eyebrow slightly as Sarah stand self-consciously before her. She's starting to wish that she should have borrowed Carina's blue jacket. Her best friend Carina always has a choice for fashion nonetheless, she blames her for calling in sick and now Sarah is forced to do this interview with Mr. Bartowski for the school paper on behalf of her red-head friend. God knows, she doesn't even have the slightest clue or idea what Mr. Bartwoski looks like and the more she waits for his receptionist to come call her name, her body tenses in anticipation mixed with nervousness and the worst part, Sarah Walker has never done this before.

"Miss Miller is expected. Please sign in here Miss Walker." The brunette receptionist called her breaking Sarah from her train of thoughts. "You'll want the last elevator on the right, press for the twentieth floor." She smiles as Sarah walks forward and signs in.

She hands Sarah the security pass that has VISITOR very firmly stamped on the front. And Sarah inwardly sighs. Thanking her, Sarah walk over to the bank elevators past the two security men who are both far more smartly dressed than she is with the well-cut black suits. _"I should have borrowed those business suits from Carina"_ Sarah mumbles to herself.

The elevator whisks Sarah with terminal velocity to twentieth floor. The doors slide open, and she's in another large lobby – again all glass, steel, and white sandstone. Another brunette woman confronts her immediately and amazingly dressed impeccably in black and white.

"Miss Walker, could you wait here, please?" She points to a seated area of white leather chairs.

Sarah scans the area and as she sits down, she was captivated by the stunning vista of the Seattle Skyline outside the glass walls of the office. Momentarily paralyzed, she can't help but whisper "Wow".

After savoring the view Sarah realizes that Carina has not provided her with a brief biography of Mr. Bartowski. And as much as she loves Carina like a sister, she can't help but hate her at the moment. For now she settles on what could she possibly know about Mr. Bartowski. _Okay, He owns Bartowski Enterprises Holdings Inc. and he's the major benefactor of WSU and ….. I don't know the rest._ Realization hits Sarah of how unready she is for this interview. _ Oh come on. Get a grip. Walker._

In order to calm her nerves, Sarah decided to imagine what Mr. Bartowski may look like. From the sound of his name which is a bit ethnic, Sarah guess he is in his forties: fit, tanned, and fair-haired to match the rest of the personnel.

"Miss Walker?" Another elegant, flawlessly brunette comes out of the larger door as she call Sarah's name.

"_Yes,"_ Sarah croaks and clears her throat. 'Yes". There that sounded more confident.

"Mister Bartowski will see you in a moment. May I take your jacket?"

"Oh please." Sarah struggles out of her jacket.

"Have you been offered any refreshment?"

"Um-no" Oh dear, is Brunette Number One in trouble?

Brunette number two frowns and eyes the young woman at the desk.

"Would you like tea, coffee, water?" she asks, turning her attention back to Sarah.

"A glass of water. Thank you, " Sarah murmurs.

"Anna, please fetch Miss Walker a glass of water". Her voice is stern. Anna scoots up immediately and scurries to a door on the other side of the foyer.

"My apologies, Miss Walker, Anna is our new intern. Please be seated. Mr. Bartowski will be another five minutes."

Anna returns with a glass of iced water.

"Here you go, Miss Walker."

"Thank You."

Brunette number two marchers over the large desk, her heels clicking and echoing on the sandstone floor. She sits down and they both continue their work.

And Sarah thinks that perhaps Mr. Bartowski insists on all his employees being brunette. Sarah wonders if that's legal, when the office door opens and a masculine, tall, brunette, elegantly dressed, attractive-something-James-Bond-wanna-be man with short dreads exits. _I have definitely worn the wrong clothes_. Sarah whispers to herself.

He turns and says through the door. "Golf, this week, Mr. Bartowski." Then he turns, sees Sarah and smiles. He walks nearly to the sliding door of the elevator and looks to the rest of us. "Good afternoon ladies." And winks at Anna.

"Have a great afternoon, Mr. Cole". Anna replied trying to hide her obvious reddening chicks.

_He could be one of his business partner, guess or a friend. A man like that always has a way with women. _Sarah thinks in utter distaste. _Men. _

"Mr. Bartowski will see you now, Miss Walker. Do go though" Brunette Number two calls breaking Sarah from her thoughts.

_Oh boy. Here we go._ Sarah stands and calmly place the glass of water on the coffee table near the sofa and walks slowly to the partially opened large door.

"You don't need to knock – just go in." She smiles kindly.

Given the door is large, Sarah push open it and stumble through, tripping over her own feet, and falling head first into the office.

_Double crap-me and my two left feet!_ Sarah's hands and knees in the doorway to Mr Bartwoski's office and gentle hands are suddenly around her helping her to stand. _Damn my clumsiness. Gotta steel yourself Walker, act like it's not a big deal and try glancing uprightly at him. Holy Cow!-He's Young!_

* * *

**Hahaha…Okay so sorry for the cliffhanger. For those who have read the book then you know what happens next. I may have made changes with the characters like Cole, Anna and mostly Carina. That's just for now. Please Review and tell me what do you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all. Chapter 2 is a bit longer as I tried to get creative with this story. Still, it is based on the book but I inserted few CHUCK-iness on this chapter. **

**Be warned for mature language. I don't like cursing or swearing but being true to what the book is, I'm forced to follow the said conversation. **

**P.S. I don't own CHUCK because Sarah Walker Bartowski definitely owns him.**

**Second, I didn't write 50 shades as E.L. James in her very imaginative mind owns the copyright to the book. **

**Third, All spelling and grammatical errors are mine by the way. **

**Chucks To Y'all.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously on Chapter 1:

_Double crap-me and my two left feet!_ Sarah's hands and knees in the doorway to Mr. Bartwoski's office and gentle hands are suddenly around her helping her to stand. _Damn my clumsiness. Gotta steel yourself Walker, act like it's not a big deal and try glancing uprightly at him. Holy Cow! -He's Young!_

* * *

"Miss Miller." Chuck extends a long-fingered hand to Sarah once she was upright. "I'm Charles Irving Bartowski. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?" Chuck waves Sarah to his leather buttoned L-shaped couch.

_He's so young- damn- so young- and so attractive, actually "uniquely attractive". Not classically handsome like her friend Bryce but there is something about distinct about his attractiveness. "Charmingly attractive" Yes. Definitely. Plus he's tall, like really tall. He's dressed in a fine black suit, crisp white shirt underneath, and black tie with neatly trimmed curly dark brown colored hair and oh boy, warm, dark chocolate brown eyes that matches his hair which regards me intensely. _

"Um. Actually-" Sarah mutters as she can't find her voice. _Damn those eyes. _Sarah places her hand in him and they shake hands. As their fingers touch, Sarah felt a spark that sent shiver through her arms all the way up her head. _What the? Get a hold of yourself Walker. Again, damn those eyes. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. _Sarah withdraws her hand hastily, embarrassed. _Oh okay, it must be static. _And her heart rate began to beat rapidly. _ Hi-oh, this isn't good. _

"Miss Miller is indisposed, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Irving Bartowski."

Chuck raised one of his eyebrows at the sound of his name_ "Irving Bartowski"? No one has ever called me Irving Bartowski. Who is this girl? No, lady. Nah! One-hot-blonde! Oh shit Blonde._ Chuck smiles on the inside.

"And you are?" Chuck asks warmly, a bit amused with a mixed quizzical and impassive expression.

"Sarah Walker. I'm studying English Literature with Carina, um…. Miss Miller at Washington State." Sarah replies with trepidation in her voice.

"I see." Chuck says simply and smiles a bit. _Oh did he just smile at me? _"Would you like to sit?"

Sarah walks slowly towards the couch and scans Chuck's entire office. _It's way too big for just one man._

In front of the floor-to –ceiling windows, there's a huge modern dark-wood desk that six people could comfortably eat around. It matches the coffee table by the couch. Everything else is white-ceiling, floors, and walls except, on the wall by the door, where a mosaic of Tron movie hangs. _A Tron poster. No. A mosaic. Interesting ._And there were different toys, _no collectibles_, perfectly arranged on the small glass cabinet below at the right side of the Tron poster. _Mosaic Walker_! _Not poster._ _He's a geek? Nah! Come on, with that look, can't fool me Mr. Bartowski. _

"Tron, the movie, I assume you know. Han Solo and Chewbacca, from Star Wars. " Chuck says as he catches Sarah's gaze. _ Oh he's a Nerd. Yes, one fine sexy Nerd. _

"They're cute". _Cute?! Oh come on Walker, pretty sure u could come up something more than cute._ "They are fantastic especially the mosaic of Tron which is very artistic. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary." Sarah murmurs, distracted both by Chuck and the mosaic.

Chuck cocks his head to one side and regards Sarah intently and keeping that sternly form. _Holy crap! She's a nerd. One-hot-blonde-nerd! No way! Women never appreciates nerdy stuff like this .Oh let's see. Raising the ordinary to the extraordinary. What a keen observation. Very bright Ms. Walker. I could almost picture you at my playroom. Shit! Get a hold of yourself Charles. _

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Walker," Chuck replies, his voice soft and for some inexplicable reason Sarah finds herself blushing.

Apart from the mosaic and collectibles, the rest of the office is cold, clean, and clinical. Sarah wonders if it reflects the personality of the Sexy-Nerd-Adonis who sinks gracefully into one of the white leather chairs opposite her. Sarah immediately shakes her head, disturbed at the direction of her thoughts. _Oh Walker, you are hopeless. _

Sarah then seats on the couch, retrieves her questions and sets the mini-disc recorder all fingers and thumbs, dropping it twice on the coffee table. Chuck says nothing. _Didn't those go out with VHS tapes? Oh you remind me of my P.A.N.T.S , Miss Walker. You're Clumsy, nervous and seem like you have never done this before but oh Miss Hot-Blonde- Walker, you completely invigorated my "nerdy" lust!_

Sarah then plucks the courage to look at Chuck. _He's watching me. Again, Damn those dark brown eyes._ Sarah carefully notices as Chuck relaxes his one hand on his lap and other cupping his chin and trailing his long index finger across his lips. _I bet he's trying to suppress a smile. _Sarah then unknowingly bites her bottom lip.

"Sorry", Sarah stutters.

_F*** me! How did I not notice that mouth before? _Chuck noted Sarah's biting lip habit on his mind.

"I am not used to this". Sarah continues.

_Oh I can tell baby- but right now I don't give a damn, because I can't take my eyes off your mouth. Damn that mouth and my nerdy lust! Stop it Charles!_

"Take all the time you need, Miss Walker," Chuck says simply

"Do you mind if I record your answers?" Sarah asks innocently.

"After you've taken so much trouble to set up the recorder – you ask me now?" Chuck responds sarcastically teasing her.

Sarah flushes. _He's teasing me I am pretty sure. _

"No, I don't mid." Chuck relents. _Stop being such a shit, Charles. _

"Did Carina, I mean Miss Miller, explain what the interview was for?" Sarah asks nervously.

"Yes". Chuck responds confidently. "To appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony".

_Oh crap! What?! Someone as not much as older than me- maybe six years or so, and okay "mega successful" is going to present me with my degree. _A sudden realization hits Sarah Walker.

"Good" Sarah nervously replies. "I have some questions, Mr. Bartowski."

"I thought you might," Chuck says, deadpan. _ Let's make her squirm. Showtime, Charles. Let's have some fun. _

Sarah definitely noticed that Chuck's laughing at her on the inside. Her cheeks heat at the realization so she sits up straight and square in her shoulder in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating. _Calm yourself Walker, let's get begin this interview and be done with it. And don't get lost on those damn eyes! Keep it professional and keep it civil. Shit! Why is he so 'charmingly attractive? You can do this. Come on._

And Sarah plays the start button on the recorder. _ Okay, here we go._

* * *

**There! Done! Please do tell me what you think. I'm tired and I'm beat but I beginning to fall in love writing/editing this canon. **

**If you have noticed, I kinda interjected Chuck's thought on this chapter to change a bit of what is in the book. Certainly, those of you who have read it knew that Grey's POV is in Fifty Shades Freed but well, I thought I might just include that one here so there. **

**Till then and thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long chapter 3! Got no more words to say other than thank you for all the reviews. **

**Warning for Mature Language and little obscene scenes. Remember, I am accountable to what I write but I am not accountable to what's going on in your mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck as NBC owns it. And I definitely didn't write the book fifty shades of grey. Credit it to Ms. E.L James for her brilliant naughty mind. LoL!**

**Again, all spelling errors are mine and few grammatical errors on those parts which I added that is not in the book. **

**So here goes chapter 3! **

**Chuck's To Y'all**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 2

Sarah definitely noticed that Chuck's laughing at her on the inside. Her cheeks heat at the realization so she sits up straight and square in her shoulder in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating. _Calm yourself Walker, let's get begin this interview and be done with it. And don't get lost on those damn eyes! Keep it professional and keep it civil. Shit! Why is he so 'charmingly attractive? You can do this. Come on._

And Sarah plays the start button on the recorder. _ Okay, here we go._

* * *

Sarah swallows the lump forming on her throat and started the interview. "You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"

Chuck's smile is rueful. _What a dull question! _"Business is all about people, Miss Walker, and I-am-very-good-at-judging-people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them and how to incentivize them well. " _Just the way how I am judging you right now and your oh-so-f****** lips. _" I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." Chuck pauses and fixes his dark brown stare to Sarah.

_Those eyes again! Listen Walker. The best way for you to finish this interview perfectly is to Stop-Looking-At-Those-Eyes!_ Sarah shifts slightly into her seat to regain her concentration.

"My belief is to achieve success is any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme." _Because I am one hell of a genius Miss Walker._ "Know the business inside out and know every detail. "I work hard, very hard to do that. _No not really, business is just like playing games and I am really good at playing every angle of the game._ "I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good bottom line is , it's always down to good people." Chuck finishes with an air of cockiness at the last statement. _Of course, this simple stupid question has always been thrown to me. Very amateur Miss Walker_.

Sarah judges Chuck's answers and retorts "Maybe you're just lucky". _Oh crap Sarah, this isn't on Carina's list but the Sexy-Nerd-With-Deep-Dark-Alluring-Eyes is one arrogant bastard!_

Chuck's eyes flare momentarily in surprise. _Lucky? No shitty luck involved here, Miss Walker. She's hot, unassuming and quiet, but this question? _ _No one has ever asked me if I was Lucky?_ "I don't subscribe to luck or chance, Miss Walker." Chuck replies plainly. "Let's just say that the growth and development of people who I regard with utmost importance is the highest calling of leadership." _This has nothing to do with luck! F*** that!_

"You sound like a control freak." _Holy cow!_ The words are out of Sarah's mouth before she can stop them.

_WTF? _Chuck intensely gazed at Sarah and judging her reaction to her own words. _You should know Miss-oh-So-Hot-Blonde-Walker that it's not IRVING but CONTROL is my real middle name._

"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Walker." Chuck says hiding trace of humor in his subtle smile and continues to holds his gaze to Sarah. _And I'd like to exercise it over you, right here, right now._

Sarah would much as want to fidget on her seat as she matches his stare with one of her own. Her heartbeat quickens and her face flushes again. _Told you not to look at him. But I just can't avoid those captivating eyes. And there it is, this indescribable feeling he brings in me. That unnerving effect he has on me. Was it because of his overwhelming "charmingly attractive' looks or the way those eyes gazes at me or the way he lifts his left leg to rest on his right while stroking his index finger against his lower lip? He needs to stop doing that or what Sarah? What?_ Sarah bites her bottom lip.

_And she bites that lip again. Talk or ramble anything Charles to distract yourself from her mouth. _"Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reverie that you were born to control things,' Chuck continues with a soft voice. _And she's still biting that lip! Dammit Sarah Walker! I'm losing control here!_

"Do you feel that you have immense power?" Sarah asks in a soothing voice while arching her brow in a delicate manner. _Arrogant, Control Freak!_

_Is she deliberately trying to goad me? Is it her questions, her attitude, or the fact that I find her very-smoking-hot –and -attractive that's pissing me off? _"I employ over forty thousand people, Miss Walker. That gives me certain sense of responsibility –power-control, if you will. I could just sell up this business and what, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so".

Sarah's mouth drops open. _One cocky bastard!_

_Suck it up, Miss Walker. _ Chuck can feel his equilibrium returning.

"Don't you have a board to answer to? Sarah asks in pure disgust.

_Oh the best part! Another lame question Miss Walker._ " I own my company. I don't answer to a board." Chuck responds sharply while raising his eye brow.

Sarah flushes again. _Of course Sarah you could have known that if you just made some research about him! Stupid! Stupid! _._Can I blame me? Research my ass but he's just so arrogant!_

"And do you have any interests outside your work?" Sarah changed her track and slowly gauging Chuck's reaction.

"I have varied interests, Miss Walker." A ghost smile touches Chuck's lip. "Very varied." _ You baby, Is quite perfect in my playroom in all assorted positions I could only imagine right now. Nerdy lust! Calm down Charles. _

Sarah is confounded and heated by Chuck's steady deep gaze. _What could possible wicked thoughts play on his mind right now? Where is this coming from? Oh stop it Sarah!_

"But if you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?" _Play with your Xbox, toys? Ah Nope! Collectibles! What does a Sexy-Nerd do in his spare time?_

"Chill out?" Chuck grinned. _Perfectlywhite teeth and that megawatt smile. And my breathing goes ragged. Damn! The eyes and the smile. He really is 'charmingly attractive". No one should be this nerdy-good-looking. Hello Sarah?! Dreaming to yourself! _Sarah snaps out from her thoughts.

"Well, to 'chill out' as you put it- I sail, I fly but mostly I play videogames or sign for go cart racing leagues. I indulge in various mental and as well as physical pursuits". _What do I do to chill out? Sailing, Flying, playing videogames, racing and f******….testing the limits of hot –smart-blondes like you and bring them to heel…through my nerdy charm! _Chuck shifts in his seat at his thoughts.

"I'm a very wealthy man, Miss Walker, and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies." Chuck continues.

_And the air in this room suddenly becomes hot. _Sarah glances at Carina's list of questions to get off with the current subject they are talking.

"You invest in Software Company. Why, specifically? _He really makes me uncomfortable and I don't know why._

_Oh subversion text in my playbook. Okay fine. _"I like cyber technology. And I like being a part of it. I like developing programs and systems. In fact I love creating and designing them to service the need of end users. And I'm good with computers. What can I say?" _My Piranha days. Totally missed The Routine. _

"That sounds like your heart talking, rather than logic and facts."

_Heart? Me? Oh no baby? I am charming and attractive but my heart was savaged beyond recognition a long time ago. _"Possibly, Though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart."

_Really? Interesting? _"Why would they say that?" _Your looks says otherwise Mr. Bartowski but honestly, you are a control freak!_

"Because they know me well." Chuck's lips curls in a wry smile. _In fact no one knows me all too well, except for Jill Roberts. Now I'm already wondering of what she would make of Miss Walker here. The girl. No. The lady. Is a mass of contradictions: shy but forward, uneasy but bit confident, obviously smart and damn so hot and my oh my, arousing as hell. She's an alluring piece of heavenly creation. _

"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?" _Another question I threw which is not on Carina's list. Damn me and my clever brain!_

"I'm a very private person, Miss Walker. I go along way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews." Chuck trails off.

"Why did you agree to do this one?" _Yet another blunt question Sarah. I am in for some trouble here. _

"Because I'm a benefactor of the university, and for all intents and purpose, I couldn't get Miss Miller of my back. She badgered and badgered my PR people and she can't seem to keep her hands of me." Chuck replies with ghost of smile at his last sentence. _But I am definitely glad that it is you who turned up and not her. Aggressive red-head aren't my type but you Miss Walker, you completely captivated me. _

Sarah almost rolled her eyes at the image of Carina all over Mr. Bartowski. _Carina can be very tenacious and straight-hell-forward when it comes to men like you, Mr. Bartwoski. _"Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?"

"I don't have a philosophy as such. But a guiding principle that I completely apply to myself which is the ability to take possession of my own mind which sounds like Intersecting of anything else to which I am justly entitled. I like control…. Of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things or intersect things as u call it?" _You're one hopeless control freak! _

_Yes, baby. You, for one. _"I want to deserve to possess or intersect them, but yes, bottom line, I do." _And I definitely want to possess all of you Miss Walker right now. _

"You sound like the ultimate consumer." Sarah continues with a little distaste in her tone.

Chuck noticed the tinged of disapproval on her voice which pisses him off. _ You Sound like a spoiled little rich kid who has everything you wanted Miss Walker but with those clothes from Walmart or Old Navy though you still look hot on those piece of garbage, I know that it isn't it. You haven't grown up in an affluent household. I could very well take care of you baby! Shit! Where did that come from? Fine. Fine. All signs are there and I am salivating over this one hot-smart-blonde. I need a new SUB and it's been two months since Alex? _

Sarah tenses at Chuck's gazed to her and she can feel that it's really beginning to be hot in this room. _Finish this interview Sarah! This is enough material for Carina but I may try to add few more questions. _

"How old were you when you were adopted?" _WTF this has to do with the price of oil? Or maybe a nerd reference to me likes LOKI in Avengers. Damn Nerd you are Miss Walker but it gives me all the more reasons to possess you! Nerdy lust kicks in! _

"That's a matter of public record, Miss Walker." Chuck's tone is stern. _Double Crap me and my mouth! 'Research', does that ring a bell Sarah?_ But Sarah continues to move on to hide her embarrassment.

"You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work."

"That's not a question." Chuck snaps.

"Sorry." Sarah squirms and bites down her lip. _Now I feel like I am an errant child. Try it again Sarah. _"Have you had to sacrifice a family life for you work?"

_That damned lip again! Hold it Charles._ "I have a family. I have my sister and her boyfriend. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that."

"Are you gay, Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck inhales sharply. _Oh Crap! What the heck Sarah? I should have filtered this question of list from Carina. I'm gonna kill her!_

"No Sarah, I'm not." Chuck raises his eyebrows which indicate that he isn't pleased with the blunt question. _What the f***! I cannot believe you said it out loud! I so badly want to drag you right now out of you seat, bend you across your knee, and spank the shit out of you! How frustrating of woman you are! _

Sarah tried to appear embarrassed by her question and bites her bottom lip again. _Dammit! Just one bite you calm my nerves Miss Walker! I wanna grab your head and pull you closer and devour those damn luscious lips! _

"I apologize. It's um…. written here." _Did he just say my name for the first time? _Sarah's heartbeat accelerated and her cheeks are heating up. She tucks here loosened hair behind her ear and Chuck cocks his head to one side.

"These aren't your questions?" _She doesn't know it but everything about her it just hot and attractive in an understated sort of way. A very distinct blonde! _

"Err…no. Carina-Miss Miller-she compiled the questions."

"Are you colleagues on the student paper?" _Double crap! I have nothing to do with this. This is Carina's extra-curricular activity, not mine. And she is so dead!_

"No. She's my roommate." Chuck rubs his chin in quiet deliberation, his dark brown eyes gazing at Sarah.

_No wonder you're all over the place Miss Walker. But I could handle you all over me in my playroom _"Did you volunteer for this interview"? Chucks rubs his chin, his dark brown eyes appraising Sarah.

"I was drafted. She's not well," Sarah softly replies _Oh and he's gazing at me again! I could get lost to his eyes. Shit Sarah! Snap out of it. Wait, didn't I am supposed to be the one doing the interview. _Sarah realizes her predicament.

"That explains a great deal." Chuck replies. _Well, well,well. Guess I am having that effect or charm over her. Squirm Miss Walker. Shy away. Beg and bite those lips and let me have my way with you! Damn you Charles! Damn you!._

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Chuck and Sarah's heating up interview.

"Mr. Bartowski, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

_What the? _ Chuck stares at Brunette number two. _Out! Now! I'm busy with Miss hot-smart-sexy-shy-Walker here. _"We're not finished here, Hannah. Please cancel my next meeting"

_Oh so Hannah is the name of Brunette Number two._ Sarah sees Hannah hesitates and appears lost. Then she flushes blight pink from Mr. Bartowski's gaze. _Oh good. It's just not me. _Hannah then leaves the office.

"Where were we, Miss Walker?" _Oh so now we are back to "Miss Walker' now. Get this done Sarah!_

"Please don't let me keep you from anything."

_Oh no baby, It's my turn now. I want to know if there are any secrets to uncover behind those azure beautiful eyes of yours. _"I want to know about you. I think that's only fair". _. F*** those eyes and F*** my raging lust!_ Chuck's eyes are alight with curiosity, leans back and press his fingers to his lips.

Sarah swallows to Chuck's subtle sexy movement. _Double shit! Why haven't I noticed those lips..his mouth is very, very …distracting. Pull yourself Sarah!_

"There's not much to know," Sarah answers, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

_Oh yes- the usual effect. Am I that intimidating Miss Walker. Still, it's arousing to know that you're not that oblivious to my nerdy charms_. "What are your plans after you graduate?" Chuck continues not taking his eyes off her.

_Plans? Wait! What are my plans? Damn those eyes that made me forget my plans! _"I haven't made any plans, Mr. Bartowski". _ Actually, I have. _"I just need to get through my final exams." _Which includes me studying for my finals than getting lost and getting all flushed in your charms. _

"We run an excellent internship program here." _Shit Charles! U know the internal cardinal rule-never, ever f*** the staff. But Charles you are not f***** this girl. Nah! Lady._

Sarah was momentarily surprised. _Is he offering me a job here? Oh no! _ Sarah bites her lips again.

_Damn me once! Damn me twice! Oh definitely going to f*** her Charles._ Chuck's trying to remain on his resolve. _ Why are you Miss Walker so arousing? _

"I'll bear that in mind," Sarah replies completely confounded. "I just don't know if I fit in here". _Holy crap! Did I just voice that out loud? _

Chuck raises his eyebrow. _Why the hell not? What's f****** wrong with my company?_ "Why do you say that?" He cocks his head to one side. Intrigued and curios at the same time but continues to suppressed a hint of smile playing on his lips.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" _I'm clumsy, a little to outspoken but shy and mostly, I AM NOT BRUNETTE! _

"No to me". _There you go Charles. _Chuck's gaze intensified as all humor gone.

_Oh shit! _ Sarah glances away from his scrutiny and starts retrieving her mini-disc recorded. _Get the hell out of here Sarah! _

_F*** ! She's leaving. Do something Charles. _"Would you like me to show you around?" Chuck offers not trying to sound so desperate. _Oh don't go baby. I am not done with you yet. Shit! My Control is certainly going out of hand here. _

"I'm sure you're far too busy , Mr. Bartwoski, and I do have a long drive. " Sarah gathers the recorder and placed it on her satchel. _Make it fast Sarah._

"Well, you'd better drive carefully." Chuck's tone is stern and authoritative. _Why should he care?_ Sarah stands slowly while pretty much showing the signs she's in a hurry to leave.

_Shit! She wants out! And for some reasons I don't want her to go. _"Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes sir," Sarah replies quietly. "Thank you for the interview, Mr. Bartwoski" _There! I've said it. Now let's really get out of here Sarah. _

"The pleasure's been all mine," Chuck answers politely. _Oh well, that was an honest answer because I haven't been this fascinated by any one in a long while, not since Xbox came out._

Chuck extends his hand very much eager to touch her. _Soft hands. Wanna take told of you baby. And I want to definitely whip and f*** you in my playroom. Have you bound and wanting….needing me. Shaking my thoughts. Not gonna happen Charles. Not gonna happen. _

"Until we meet gain, Miss Walker." Chucks still holding her hand.

"Mr. Bartowki." Sarah nods while shaking her hands to him. _His fingers are long and his palm is smooth. And again, there's that electric current between us as we touch. When will we ever meet again? Snap it Sarah! _Sarah withdraws her hand too quickly.

Chuck stands along with her. _Shit! I can't let her go like this. I sense her need to leave desperately. _With slight irritation that hit him, he simultaneously sees her out.

"Just ensuring you make it through the door, Miss Walker." Chuck smiles.

And Sarah blushes again. _I know. I know. You're referring to my earlier less-than-elegant entry into your office. _

"That's very considerate, Mr. Bartowski," Sarah snaps and Chuck's smile widens. _Oh hell, I know you find me very entertaining Mr. Irving Bartowski! _

_Whoah! Miss Walker has teeth! And those two long upfront were oh so fascinating and sexy! I could just imagine kissing you while my tongue seeks entrance into your lips, into your two front teeth and tasting all of it, tasking all your mouth! _Chuck can't help to erase the grin on his face as she follows Sarah in her wake.

Both Hanna and Anna looked surprised. _Oh Ladies, come on! I'm just seeing this goddess blonde out. _

"Did you have a coat?" Chuck asks. _Lemme be your jacket and warm you up baby! Your doomed Charles! Got it bad! Shit!_

"Yes" Hannah leaps up, retrieves Sarah's jacket. As Sarah reach for her jacket, Chuck immediately takes the jacket from Hannah and eyes her to sit down. _Christ! Hannah is annoying-mooning over me all the time. Hmmm. Her jacket is from Walmart. Miss Walker u should dress properly but whatever, you still look so sexy and hot!_

Chuck holds up the jacket for her and pulls it up Sarah's slim shoulder. And Sarah gasps at the contact. _Damn it Sarah! Survive this!_ Sarah stills at the touch and pales.

_Yes! My nerdy-sexy-charms affect her. _Chuck smiles at the knowledge and is completely pleased with himself. Strolling over the elevator, Chuck presses the call button while Sarah stands fidgeting.

The doors open and Sarah scurries to get inside. _I'm finally getting out of here_ Sarah breathes in relief. But as she turns to face him. Chuck leans in the doorway beside the elevator with one hand on the wall. _Shit! This Nerd is very-very 'charmingly attractive". And his eyes, those eyes are intensely gazing at me like piercing into my soul. _

"Sarah," Chuck says as a farewell.

"Charles." Sarah whispers. And the elevator doors close, leaving Chuck's name hanging in the air, sounding odd, unfamiliar, but SEXY as HELL!

_F***me! Dammit! What was that? I need to know about this sexy-smart-hot-blonde! _ Chuck snaps. "Hannah. Get me Barnes on the line, now!" And he strode of his office smelling the trail of vanilla scent that will now forever hunt his mind.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. I really want to continue this crossover but with all things going with work and life, I may update this in a decade. Okay, kidding. I will try. So this is the part that you have to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First things first, Thank you for all the reviews. And glad that some of you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Pardon for the hiatus but I've been literally busy with real life. I was thinking of not continuing this to chapter 4 but due to few requests and demands, I decided to write. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Chuck. Sarah Walker Bartowski has taken a hold of him.**

** I didn't write 50 shades trilogy. E.L. James did and please give her credit for it.**

**All spelling and grammar errors are mine. Cut me some slack since it's 1 A.M. today and I'm typing and seeing the words in double vision.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 3:

The doors open and Sarah scurries to get inside. _I'm finally getting out of here_ Sarah breathes in relief. But as she turns to face him. Chuck leans in the doorway beside the elevator with one hand on the wall. _Shit! This Nerd is very-very 'charmingly attractive". And his eyes, those eyes are intensely gazing at me like piercing into my soul._

"Sarah," Chuck says as a farewell.

"Charles." Sarah whispers. And the elevator doors close, leaving Chuck's name hanging in the air, sounding odd, unfamiliar, but SEXY as HELL!

_F***me! Dammit! What was that? I need to know about this sexy-smart-hot-blonde! _Chuck snaps. "Hannah. Get me Barnes on the line, now!" And he strode of his office smelling the trail of vanilla scent that will now forever hunt his mind.

* * *

Sarah drove fast back to the duplex apartment in Vancouver, Washington she shared with Carina. Along the drive she can't help to replay the interview that transpired. _How embarrassing Sarah! Are you gay Mr. Bartwoski? Oh you just dig yourself into the hole. Ground, swallow me up now! Damn Carina Miller!_

Noticing her speed, Sarah decided to slow down a bit. "_You better drive carefully". _Mr. Bartwoski's voice keeps echoing in her thoughts. _The voice and those eyes and the way he said those words from his lips like slowly forming out of his mouth. How sexy! And his dark brown eyes gazing at me intensely which I get lot all the time. _

"Forget it Sarah. Put it behind you". Sarah mumbles to herself as she switch on the MP3 player and turn the volume up loud as she press down the accelerator hitting 1-5 in a matter of seconds. _"You better drive carefully". Damn you Charles Irving Bartowski. _Shaking her head, Sarah realizes a thought. _He's more like a man double his age. Control Freak! Confident, oh no! Arrogant, Authoritative, Cold and Distant. But yes admit it Sarah, he's so one hell good looking nerd! Sexy Nerd as a matter of fact!_

Nearing to their duplex, Sarah slows down and parks the car, climbs out and walks toward their cozy duplex apartment. The apartment is close to Vancouver campus WSU and Carina's parents brought the place up for her. It's been their home for four years and Sarah is glad to pay only peanuts for rent. Yeah, that's what true "friends with benefits" mean.

"Sarah Walker! You're back. Carina blurts in excitement as Sarah opens the door and enters into the living room. _Oh here goes the inquisition of one Miss Carina Miller! _

Carina bounds up and hugs Sarah hard. "How was it?" Carina asks with giddiness like a kid who wants to open her present on Christmas. "You were longer than I thought. I was beginning to worry if you got lost somehow or you enjoyed Mr. Bartowski's company too much." Carina ends in a flirty tone.

"How's your cold?" Sarah asks trying to avoid the subject.

"Doing well but my headache still sucks. And don't you go changing the topic Miss Walker. So, how do you find him? You think that kind of man is good in the sack? I could imagine. Those eyes, those lips and the way he talks and his oh so lean body, I wonder what could be inside those crisp business suit? Damn, I could have gone commando on that interview if it weren't for my stupid cold!"

"Carina! Will you please give me a break here. Fine. Fine. He's what you describe he is but he's an arrogant piece of wood carved by some freaking Nerd Michelangelo. Nobody is ever that attractive!?"

"Wow! Someone is completely smitten by Mr. Bartowski's charm. I've never heard you say anything about a guy like that before. Well, well, well, how about you let your guard down and loosen a bit and let your panties down for the first time Sarah. Believe me, it's heavenly!"

"Oh shut up! I can't believe I'm talking to you this. Here's the mini-disc-recorder". Sarah hands the recorder to Carina. _Carina and her uncontrollable female-sex-urge-dominance_.

Carina plays the recorder as she sits and listens carefully. "Oh and by the way, thanks for making me like an idiot for skimping on basic research about him". Sarah adds with a little disdain her voice.

Carina clamps a hand to her mouth. "Geez, Sarah, I'm sorry- I didn't think."

Sarah puffs. "No apologies needed. He was courteous, formal, and decent and I'd say a little too old for his age if he's into twenties or something. How old is he anyway?"

"Twenty-seven. Geez, Sarah, I'm really sorry. I should have briefed you, but I was in such a panic and I needed this interview for the school's paper. But thanks for doing this." Carina pleads in an apologetic tone.

"And there is no next time!" Sarah quips. _There should never be next time because I don't think I'll be able to survive a minute at his pulling presence and intense gaze at me. _

"That I cannot promise. I still need to have his pictures for the paper and I already contacted Bryce to do the photo shoot. So we'll probably meet him again at some point this week." Carina winks at Sarah. "Don't worry Walker. He's all yours, I mean you know if you wanna test the waters for a good roll in hay."

"Seriously Carina, don't you have anything else to discuss other than sex ?" Sarah responds in pure disgust. "And for the record, I am not going along with you for the shoot and he's not my type." _You can really be such a perv at times Carina. _

"You have type?" Carina raises her eyebrows. "Oh good god, for a while I thought you're going to be a lady monk."

"Whatever Miss Miller! Hey, I have to run." Sarah glances at her watch. "I can still make my shift at the Buy More".

"You'll be exhausted. You should rest."

"I'll be fine. I'll just see you later." Sarah ends as she exits Carina's side of the duplex and heads to her own.

* * *

**Bartowski's Office**

Chuck sits on his desk and waits for the call. He scans the Tron mosaic at the wall and Sarah's words brings back to him. _"Raising the ordinary to extraordinary."_ _ She could be very well that statement. Dammit, Miss Walker, have you done to me?_

Chuck phone buzzes. And Hannah transfers the line to Chuck from Jeffrey Barnes.

"Barnes, I need a background check."

**DOB: May 21, 1987, San Diego, California**

**Address: 1114 SW Green Street, Mansion 23**

**Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 9888**

**Mobile No: 360-959-4352**

**Social Security No: 987—65-4320**

**Banking Details: First Bank of Macau, Vancouver, WA 98888**

** Acct No: 309361: 655.31 balance**

**Occupation: Undergraduate Student**

** WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts**

** = English Major**

**GPA: 4.0**

**Prior Education: James Buchanan High School**

**Employment: Buy More**

** NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (part-time)**

**Father: Jack Burton Walker**

**Mother: Emma Lisa Walker**

**Political Affiliation: None Found**

**Religious Affiliations: None Found**

**Sexual Orientation: Unknown**

**Relationship: None indicated at present**

Chuck has been re-reading the summary for almost a hundredth times since he received the info from Barnes 4 days ago. Chuck leans upon his seat and thoughts keep replaying on his mind about the interview.

_You are such an enigma Miss Sarah Lisa Walker. And I just can't get you off my damned mind! _It's starting to piss Chuck off knowing there is only limited information handed to him. _Christ, those baby blue eyes, her blonde curly hair and her scent. Oh crap! I can still smell her all over this office. Damn you Charles, you are pathetic. But the way she fumbles her fingers on the recorder, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear and yes, the arousing lip biting. Oh shit! That f****** lip biting gets me every time. _

Realizing there is no point of sitting at his desk and just keeps on fantasizing the blonde goddess; Chuck stands up and gathers his phone and paperwork in time to leave. _You are one pathetic piece of s***Charles. This is a bad idea but what Charles Bartowski wants, Charles Bartowski gets, possessed, SUBMIT and f***! _

"Hannah, cancel my meetings, call Casey and tell him we are going to Vancouver." Chuck commands with authority as he makes his way into the elevator.

* * *

**Buy More – Sarah's POV**

_Saturday in the store is a nightmare. _Sarah huffs in total disgust as an annoying customer in front of the nerd herd desk couldn't understand all the explanations she's discussing about an appliance warranty deal and not to mention Lester's continues drooling over her. He maybe the supervisor of the Nerd Herd but Sarah knows better all about the sales stuff at the Buy More and the guy is a total loser!

Nerd Herd desk isn't one of the departments she drops by so often but with the only exception for today. Phones, speakers, tables, DVDs, and computers aren't totally not her thing. And speaking of "computers'. _"And I'm good with computers. What can I say?" Yes, Sarah admit it. You've been dreaming about him most nights since then. Since the my-oh-so-painful-interview! "Are you gay, Mr Bartowski? _Sarah winces at the memory. _Carina Miller, I hate you and love you at the same time! _Sarah smiles at the thought. _Yes, if it were not for Carina I wouldn't have met him. Carina has been playing match-maker for Bryce and me but Bryce is like a brother to me. Oh yes he's hot and classically handsome and Carina attempted once to get Bryce into bed with her and he turned her down. Oh Miss Miller! You are an incorrigible flirt. _

Sarah allows her thoughts to continuously wonder for a while, after all, it had been a long day and she needs a time break from all these.

_I know Carina has always teased me that I'm missing the need-a-boyfriend gene but the truth is I just haven't met anyone who…well, whom I'm deeply attracted to which specifically makes my knees trembles, my heart pounding and beating rapidly, butterflies on my stomach and yes, those sleepless nights. Nobody has ever made me feel like that. Until very recently. _Sarah's unwelcome, still small voice subconscious whispers. _NO! _Sarah banishes the thought. _Okay. Crap. Yes! No denying. I'm completely taken by one Charles Irving Bartwoski._

"Sarah. Please check some of the orders we made on the new toasters and blenders coming in. The receiving reports are all in the counter." Big Mike, the store owner, makes an abrupt order to Sarah, breaking her from her thoughts.

Sarah walks into the counter and checks the receiving reports and the items while flicking the order book to the computer screen and back as she check the entries, quantities and items matched and while doing so, grabbing her lunch-a bagel, eating it discreetly. And for some reason, a shadow emerging from a distance slowly approaches her and she glances and find herself locked into the bold dark brown gaze of Charles Irving Bartwoski standing at the counter and starring at her immediately. _Holy s***! Heart Failure!_ Sarah's mouth popped open.

"Miss Walker. What a pleasant surprise." Chuck's gaze was so unwavering and intense as he eyes the entirety of her. _Holy hell! Sarah, keep calm and breathe! _And for the first time in the long hours of the day, Sarah couldn't find the exact words to say other than whispers. "Mr. Bartwoski".

* * *

**Buy More – Chuck's POV**

Chuck's car was parked outside the Buy More after a 2 hours drive. And though Casey his, personal driver and assistant may have broken the time record still, it's the longest two hours of his life.

"_You are a fool, Charles. Why are you here? _

Chuck knew it would to lead to this. All week… and he has to see her again.

_You know it Charles. You know you can't just let her go. After the way she uttered my name in the elevator and dispersed in the depths of my building. I know, I'm a goner. I resisted but it's all futile and all week I have been waiting for f***** five days to see if I'd forget about her. But Charles Bartwoski doesn't like waiting. Hates waiting …for anything. And that why I am exactly here. _

Chuck never pursued a woman before. And now, he's trying something new. _If you weren't so damn-hot-sexy-smart blonde and quite a distinct one Miss Walker, I wouldn't. Well, my only problem is you are too young and I'm not sure if you are interested in my offer…will you? Will you even make a good submissive? god! Charles, there is only way to find out….and here I am, a f***** ass, sitting in a suburban parking lot in a dreary part of Portland. _

Chuck waits a little for minutes and reads again Sarah's background. There is nothing remarkable about it except for the latter part which is basically the reason why he is here. _Why no boyfriend, Miss Walker? Is she gay? _Chuck snorts at the thought. _That's unlikely. _And he recalls the question Sarah asked her during the interview. _Yeah! That one totally caught me off guard but damn, her acute embarrassment, the way her skin flushed a pale rose…..oh s***! This uncontrolled thought about her is killing me! _

Eager to see her, Chuck climbs out of his car and started slowly walking towards the entrance of the Buy More. _Where are you Sarah? I wanna see those blue eyes baby that's hunted me even in my dreams. Thanks goodness, Dreyfuss doesn't know about her because I am behaving like a complete stalker right now. _

The store is much bigger than it looks from the outside as Chuck noticed it. The place is quiet, for a Saturday. _It's almost lunchtime. I wish she's not taking a break because I can very well give her the "break" she needs right now. Damn you Charles! Snap out of it!_

Chuck immediately considers the possibilities that an electronic retail chain can present to him while he's there. _A Velcro? Do they have that? Cables? Maybe. And player. Yes, I definitely gonna need that. The playroom should fill the air with Nina Simone's music. But first, I have to find the delectable Miss Walker and have some fun._

It only took Chuck three seconds to spot Sarah. She's hunched over the counter, staring intently at a computer screen and back to some papers sprawled all over the counter's desk. Chuck observes her intensely while she picks up her lunch, unthinking, she wipes a crumb from the corner of her lips and into her mouth and sucks on her finger. _F***! _Chuck's cock twitches in response. _The hell! What am I, fourteen? This reaction is damn irritating. Teenage-horny reaction isn't just appropriate. Maybe if I get to fetter, f*** and flog her….in whatever order! That's what I need to stop this ridiculously arousing reaction._ Chuck walks slowly towards Sarah and for some reason that she notices him though with all the paperwork she's doing, Sarah glances and freezes, pinning Chuck with intelligent, discerning bluest of blue baby eyes. _Damn me!_

"Miss Walker, What a pleasant surprise." Chuck casually greets her while noticing her store sale associate uniform in green tight blouse inserted at waistline through her fitted black knee above black skirt and with yellow neck tie that hangs loosely around her neck as the knot centers into her slightly hidden cleavage.

_Holy f***! The woman can dress and dress sexy as hell! Hi-oh Charles, Hi-oh!_

And for the first time in five days, Chuck just intensely gazes at Sarah until her soft whisper snaps him back to the erotic situation at hand. "Mr. Bartwoski". _Oh f**** hell!_

* * *

**Okay. That's it for now. Sorry for hanging you a bit but we will get there in time. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have the time. Till next chapter again…. Dunno when that will be. ):**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thank you once again for all the reviews and PMs. I'm quite surprised to be able to write this chapter. It's been one busy week and it gets busier but thanks again. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Chuck. **

** I didn't writer Fifty Shades Trilogy.**

**Those typo, spelling and grammar errors are mine. **

**Chuck's To Y'all**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

****Previously on Chapter 4

"Miss Walker, What a pleasant surprise." Chuck casually greets her while noticing her store sale associate uniform in green tight blouse inserted at waistline through her fitted black knee above black skirt and with yellow neck tie that hangs loosely around her neck as the knot centers into her slightly hidden cleavage.

_Holy f***! The woman can dress and dress sexy as hell! Hi-oh Charles, Hi-oh!_

And for the first time in five days, Chuck just intensely gazes at Sarah until her soft whisper snaps him back to the erotic situation at hand. "Mr. Bartwoski". _Oh f**** hell!_

* * *

_What is he doing at the Buy More?! With the, with all that look? His short curly hair a bit tousled forming like animal shapes. His_ _grey fitted long sleeves that clearly forms out his chest and lean body and plain black tight jeans that accentuate his height and his wearing CHUCKs! Oh Sarah, he's such a sexy Nerd! _

"I was in the area and I need to stock up a few things or rather check out some new gadgets or anything …Miss Walker?" Chuck waves his hand in front of Sarah's face.

_Oh crap! I zoned out! I I freaking zoned out and with my jaws left hanging open! Snap Sarah!_ "Oh yes, Mr. Bartowski! I'm sorry.. I..umm.. in the middle of something." Sarah lamely points at to the computer and slowly gathers the stacks of books and papers on her counter desk.

_Still had that effect Charles! f***** knew it! Keep calm baby. _"Oh I see. It's a nice store you have here and by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Walker." _A real pleasure. _A ghost of smile on Chuck's lips and eyes are alight and as if he's enjoying some private joke.

In order to keep herself still and in focus, Sarah shakes her head. _ Crap! My heart is pounding at the sound of his voice. And I am utterly thrown at the site of him standing before me. Oh please move! _But Sarah continues to unconsciously just hold her gaze to Chuck like she has lost every ounce of energy to say anything. _He's isn't just really charmingly attractive. _Sarah continues to stare with scrutiny. _He's the epitome of male-nerdy beauty, breathtaking, and he's here! Sarah he's here! Stop staring! _Realizing her current state of paralysis, Sarah snaps back from her thoughts.

_Dammit! Keep looking at me like that Miss Walker and I don't think how much control I can still hold in here before I ravish all of you!_

"Sarah. My name is Sarah," Sarah mutters. _Finally! "_What can I help you, Mr. Bartowski?"

_Help me baby to stop desiring over you. With that perfectly shaped long legs, small waist and oh so glorious perfect tits which I can't wait to taste, I'm definitely gonna need any help you can offer me._

Chuck smiles and continues to hold Sarah's gaze while trying to hide that little privy of his lustful secret thoughts. _S*** Sarah, even his smile, just his smile is infectious! _

"There are a few items I need but I am not sure whether your store has it." Chuck nonchalantly states. _I don't really f**** care whether this store has it. I've got everything I need on my playroom. What I want to BUY MORE is You Miss Walker! _

"Tell me and maybe we do have them Mr. Bartowski." Sarah utters in a professional tone manner. _Geez Sarah! Pull yourself together. _

_And it's game on Charles! _ "Do you have cable ties?"

_Cable ties? _Sarah inhales sharply. "We may have a few stock but on limited lengths. Shall I show you?"

"Please. Lead the way, Miss Walker." Sarah steps out from behind the counter while trying to concentrate hard on not falling over on her own feet. _ And suddenly my legs are like the consistency of Jell-O!_

Chuck gasps a little in awe. _Holy s***! Her black fitted skirt amplifies her perfectly shaped ass! Though she's wearing flat doll-like-shoes I still wonder how sexy & hot could she be in skyscraper heels with those legs and ass? _

"They're in with the goods, aisle five." Sarah states in a wavery voice and looks at Chuck and blushes. _Damn! He's just so handsome and sexy for a Nerd!_

_Oh I'm having that effect on her. Good. She's not gay then. _Chuck smirks.

"After you," Chuck murmurs while holding out his hand for Sarah to lead the way. _Walk ahead of me baby so I can admire your fantastic ass. _

_Geez even his hands are beautifully manicured! _ And Sarah's heart still keeps pounding as she heads down to aisle five. _Why is he in Portland?_

_She's indeed the whole package. _Chuck thought as she follows Sarah from behind continuing to enjoy the view before him. _Sweet, strong, outspoken, polite though shy, smart, beautiful and smokingly hot! Something I value in a submissive. Question is, could she be?_

Sarah continues to walk slowly trying not get distracted knowing Chuck is just right behind her. _Why is he here at Buy More? _Sarah questions for the second time and from the underused part of her brain probably located at the base of her medulla oblongata Sarah figures the possible answer. _He is here to SEE YOU! No way! _Sarah dismisses the thought immediately. _But if that's the case then why this sexy-charmingly-nerd want to see me? _"Are you in Portland on business, Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah asks in feign disinterest. _Damn! Try to be cool Sarah!_

Chuck smiles at her question trying not to laugh at the sound of her voice. _Women rarely make me laugh. _"I was visiting the WSU farming division based in Vancouver." _ I'm actually here to see you Miss Walker. _

_Oh so he's not here to see me at all. Thinking so highly of yourself Sarah!_ "So farming huh?. Really didn't see you as the type who knows about it." _S***! My stupid clever mouth again!_

Chuck slowly raised his eyebrow. _Oh baby of course I know nothing about farming but I'm quite good in plowing but my plowing skills are only limited in my playroom. _"You're right. But as a benefactor I should take interest in knowing it." And Chuck 's lips quirk in a half smile.

_Of course Sarah! Why don't you put it in your thick head that Mr. Sexy-Charming-Nerd here is the major benefactor and farming or not he's going to be here! _Sarah nods absently.

_Gotta make your move Charles. So much for waiting!_ Chuck gazes at the selection of cable ties but his minds is still off somewhere distracted by one blonde goddess beside him as he trace his fingers mindedly over the packets. _I could just ask her out for dinner. Oh that would be novel. Would she come?_ And Chuck turns sideways glancing at Sarah.

Sarah looks away and continues to examine here knotted fingers pretending not to mind at all. _What is he going to do with those cable ties?_

_She can't look at me….that's good Charles that's good and this seems to be promising. _Chuck selects the longer ties. _Quite enough to accommodate two ankles and two wrists at once. Damn! I can't wait to tie you up baby. _

"This will do". Chuck says with his oh-so-secret smile and Sarah blushes.

"Is there anything else?" _Very attentive there Miss Walker or maybe you just want me out of the store. _

"I'd like some masking tape." _Masking tape? This man is literarily weird!_

"Are you redecorating?" Chuck suppressed a snort. _No! Why would I do that when I have all people to do all this s*** for me?_ "No, not redecorating." Chuck laughs inside.

_Sarah! The Nerd surely has laborers to do all this stuff for him. That's strike two of stupidity. See! See! I bet he's laughing at me right now. Am I that funny or just plain stupid? _"This way". Sarah murmurs as she ushers Chuck in the next aisle.

_What are you doing Charles? Cut the crap and engage her in some conversation! _"Have you worked here long?" Chuck asks it a low voice while his dark brown eyes gaze intensely to Sarah.

_Don't blush you idiot! Oh why does he have this effect on me? _"Almost four years." Sarah states plainly trying to hide the shades of red that's forming on her cheeks. She immediately turns towards where the masking tape aisle is and Chuck hurriedly follows her.

_What am I a f***** puppy? Patience Charles. _

Sarah then reached out for the tapes and bends down and grasps the two rolls. "I'll take that one." Chuck states. _The wider the tape is much for effective as a gag. _

Sarah passes the mask to Chuck and their fingers brushed accidentally sending shivers to both of them.

_F***! What was that?! Damn and the whole thing resonates to my groin! _

_My god Sarah! Just a touch and you lose all your equilibrium. Stay professional! _"Anything else?" Sarah asks in a husky and breathy voice.

_Christ, I'm having the same effect on her that she has on me ….perhaps. _"Some rope, I think."

"I don't think we have those Mr. Bartowski." Sarah explains.

"Oh right, Xbox controllers perhaps?"

"This way." Sarah scoots herself up giving Chuck a chance to appreciate her fine ass once again.

_Holy S***! Keep walking like that Ms. Walker. _

"What sort were you after? We have wired and wireless controllers and we also have querty controllers. " _S***-stop. _Chuck groan inwardly, trying to chase away image of her fingers rolling on those controllers. _More than playing, I use those to practice my skillful fingers and I can't wait for you to practice yours too!_

"I'll take the wireless and basic one." Chuck answers while his eyes darkening . _Holy cow Sarah!_ With trembling fingers, Sarah takes the controllers and hands it to Chuck careful not to brush his fingers again.

"You seem to know so much of _CONTROLLERS._" Chuck states while stressing the word trying to emphasize his own uncharacteristic control behavior.

_If you're referring to yourself Mr. Control Freak then no. _"No not really, I just happen to know them here and _controllers_ are not really my thing".

Chuck arches his eyebrow. "What is your thing, Sarah?" Chuck asks his voice soft and he hides his secret smile again. _Her pupils dilate as I look at her and oh hell YES! Got this one Charles. _

_Geez what a question! Try and be cool, Sarah. _"Books". Sarah whispers while feeling herself to be shifting on a tectonic plate. _You! You are my thing Mr. Sexy Nerd!_

"What kind of books?" Chuck cocks his head to one side. _Why a sudden interest Mr. Bartowski?_

"Uh, you know. The Classics. British literature, mainly. "

_Oh So the Bronte and Austen, I bet. Those romantic hearts and flowers type. F***. Not good! Definitely not. _Chuck rubs his chin while contemplating Sarah's answer.

"Anything else you need?" _Get off this subject Sarah because those fingers on that handsome face are so beguiling!_

"I don't know. What else do you recommend? Chuck asks obviously trying to be playful.

_I don't even know what you are doing so how am I supposed to recommend?! _"For a geek like you"? _Oh Crap! Did I just blurt that out! Geek? What the heck is wrong with you Sarah!_

_What the f***! Definitely not a geek here Miss Walker! _"Nerd. I prefer nerd, Sarah". Chuck says in a low voice.

"Ah because that makes it better." _Not better but Sexy and Charming Mr. Bartowski more than you will ever , Sarah! Stop with the thoughts. _

"I guess I'll just come by next time if I find anything that I may need again." _He's going back again! Holy crap Sarah! _"

"Say if I plan to really redecorate my _Playroom_." Chuck continues while obviously hiding another smile from Sarah. _The next time my redecorating includes you on it Miss Walker. Oh f***! You're going to be so sexy on my bed._

"Redecorating your playroom I see. Never imagined you to be doing it yourself Mr. Bartowski. _That's strike three Sarah! Might as well tape your mouth!_

Chuck raises his eyebrow surprised again by Sarah's usual blunt responses. "Why is that Sarah?"

Sarah shrugs casually. "Uh of course with your looks I don't think you want to ruin your clothing. "

_S***, Charles! She notices your sexy-nerdy-looks. Way to go man! _"I could always take them off". Chuck smirks. _ Of course I can't resist. _

"Um." Sarah feels the color in her cheeks rise again. _Damn! And thoughts of him without his shirt and jeans plagues my mind. Stop it Sarah! _

Dismissing the thought, Sarah turns and walks briskly up the aisle and Chuck follows her in her enticing wake.

"Do you need anything else?" _Keep talking Sarah. _

"How's the article coming along?" Chuck ignores her question. _Relax Miss Walker, I'm not gonna eat you, well maybe starting with devouring your f**** lips. _

_Finally! A normal question. _"I'm not writing it, Carina is. Miss Carina Miller, she's the writer." Sarah answers in a bit relaxing form. "Her only concern is she doesn't have any original photographs of you."

Chuck raises his eyebrow once again. _Tenacious, aggressive, predatory Miss Miller wants pictures of me. Publicity stills, eh? Well, I can do that as long as I get to see Miss hot blonder Walker here. _"I am around. Tomorrow perhaps." Chuck trails off.

"You'd be willing to attend a photo shoot?" Sarah asks in disbelief. _Carina will be thrilled and of course I get to see him again. How silly Sarah! _

Chuck nods. _You'd be amazed what I'd do to spend more and more time with you, Miss Walker…in fact, so am I. _

"Carina will be delighted. We already have a photographer and I think tomorrow is very fine." Sarah smiles and her face lights up for the first time in this conversation.

_Christ, she's so breathtaking and arousing at the same time. I'll do anything for you baby. _ Chuck shakes his thoughts. _No, I'll do everything with you baby. _

Sarah looks at Chuck and delicately studies his features again. _Those eyes again. Oh my. Charles Bartowski's lost look. _

"Let me know about tomorrow. Here's my card. It has my cell number on it."

"Okay." Sarah grins. _Carina is going to be happy. _

"Sarah!"

Chuck and Sarah both turn as a blonde young man, casually but expensively dressed, appears at the far end of the aisle.

_Who the hell is this prick? F***** smiles for Miss Walker here. _

"Er …excuse me for a moment, Mr. Bartowski." Sarah walks toward the young man and he approaches her and with open arms engulfs Sarah in a hug.

Chuck blood runs cold. _Usual primal response Charles. Get your motherf***** paws of her! _

_Wesley Mike is here. Wow! It's been a long time. It's good to see someone and take a break from my strange moment with powerful, rich, awesomely, off-the-scale- charmingly attractive control nerd freak Charles. _

"Sarah, hi, it's so good to see you!" Wesley gushes.

And their conversation fades into whisper while Chuck just continuously stare at them as he fists his hands obviously hiding his jealously.

_S***, maybe Barnes was wrong. This guy could be his boyfriend. He seems at the right age and he just can't take his greedy little eyes off her! Dammit, I must go. _

Sarah says something to Wesley and notices Chuck gaze at them. _Geez, he's looking like us like a hawk. Dark brown eyes hooded and speculative. His mouth a hard impassive line. _"Wesley, I'm with a customer. Someone you should meet." Sarah holds Wesley's arm as she leads him to Chuck.

_Not holding his hand. They are not close. Good! _

Sarah introduces Wesley to Chuck. "He's the nephew of Big Mike who manages the store. " Sarah explains and feeling the need to explain more as the atmosphere becomes serious, she continues "I've known Wesley ever since I worked here though we don't see each that often. He's studying business administration in Princeton." _You are babbling Sarah. Stop. Now!_

_Boss' nephew and so definitely not the boyfriend. _Chuck sighs in unexpected relief. _This blonde goddess has really gotten under my skin. _

"Mr. Mike." Chuck shakes Wesley's hand. _Wet f****! _

"Mr. Bartowski. Wait up-not the Charles Bartowski of Bartowski Enterprise Holdings?" Wesley goes surly awestruck.

_Oh what an idiot! Is there any Bartowski in this state living other than me? Isn't my surname distinct and ethnic enough? F*** your mushy brain. 'Course it's me you prick!_

Chuck gives Wesley a polite smile. "Wow-is there anything I can get you?"

"Sarah has it covered, Mr. Mike. She's been very attentive." _Now f*** off. _

_Still with that impassive expression. What's wrong with him. It's like he changed from a very weirdy attentive customer to someone cold and distant spy. _Sarah continues to wonder at the sudden shift in Chuck's mood.

"Cool." Wesley gushes. "Catch you later, Sarah". And Wesley ambles off.

_Finally the prick is gone. _

"Anything else Mr. Bartowski?"

_Oh s***! I am out of time and I don't know if when I will see her again. I'm wondering whether she will consider what I have in mind. I'm definitely ready to take a new playing partner-submissive on my playroom. But obviously, Miss Walker here needs substantial training. _Chuck groans inwardly as his thoughts continue to journey. _F*** me, all the possibilities this present is going to be half the fun. I hope she will be interested. _

"No nothing. Just these items."

Sarah heads back to the cashier's desk and rigs up all of Chuck's purchases while trying to keep her gaze cast down. _Look at me, dammit! I want to see your beautiful blue eyes and see what you are thinking baby._

And Sarah raises her head. "That will be sixty-four dollars, please." _Oh crap! He's watching me again. He's eyes intense and smoky. It's so unnerving. Get this done Sarah. _

Chuck handed his credit as Sarah takes it. "Would you like a bag?"

"Please, Sarah". _Double crap! The way he spoke my name seems like his tongue caresses it. _Sarah's heart is in frantic again.

_Her name is sexy and beautiful. Very fit for a very smoking hot blonde goddess. _

Sarah packs the item briskly and hands back Chuck's charge card.

"You'll call me if you want me to do the photo shoot?" Chuck asks trying to prolong the conversation. _Dammit. I think this is it. I have to go. _

Sarah nods and still speechless as her breathing starts to eventually slows down.

"Good. Until tomorrow, perhaps." Chuck continues with a hope of expectancy for tomorrow and then turns to leave, then pauses. _I can't just leave. I have to let her know I'm interested. Very much f**** interested. _"Oh and Sarah, I'm glad Miss Miller couldn't do the interview." And Chuck smiles, then strides off with a renewed purposed slinging the plastic bag over his shoulder leaving Sarah in a stunned expression.

_Yes, I want her. No buts not s****! I want her. Now I have to wait….f**** wait …again._

* * *

**Okay that's it. So what do you think? I'm really starting to get lazy... ):**


End file.
